Radio KROKET
by Kuze-Chan
Summary: Bersama DJ dari Generation Of Miracles kami disini akan membawa kalian ke langit ketujuh #abaikan #summary gagal
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou minna, author datang dengan FF nista, maapin author ya kalau character banyak yang OOC  
maklum author lagi sakit T^T

check this out

* * *

Radio KROKET(?)

Momoi : Ya, para pemesra eh... pemirsa sekalian, saya Momoi Satsuki unyu-unyu melapor dari Lapangan 06 RT 03 yang menjadi tempat siaran LIVE Radio Kroket! Seperti yang kita lihat, sudah banyak warga Kota Seirin yang memadati lapangan ini untuk menyaksikan 2 DJ ganteng kita beraksi, mana tepuk tangannya pemirsaaaa?! *tebar kissu :* *  
Pemirsa : plokplokplok *pasang muka madesu*

READY?! SET GO!

Kise : *naik keatas panggung*  
Akashi : Arigatou pemirsa sekalian udah mau datang ke acara open concert kami :3  
Riko : Woy akashi! Dingin banget nih, kenapa kita kaga disediain kursi sih? Minimal tikar laaaahhh!  
Hyuuga : Iye nih, apaan! Malem-malem gini jam sembilaman(?) kita bela-belain nonton, malah disuruh duduk diatas rumput cuih! #plakk  
Akashi : Maaf nyonya Riko Aida, tuan Junpei Hyuuga~~ kami mengambil tema beruang kutub jadi untuk menambah kesan beruangnya, kita dingin-dinginan deeeehh *asal ngomong*  
Penonton : Woooooooooo bilang aja ngga punya mo-

CKRESH!

Akashi : diam atau mati? *muka horror  
Penonton : *diam sejuta bahasa*

Kise : Baiklah~ acaranya akan kita buka, jadi.. Um... Selamat malam saudara-saudara sekalian, sebangsa dan setan-  
Aomine : Hoy, sebenarnya radio Kroket itu apaan seh? Namanya kok kaya kerupuk ya? *naik ke panggung sambil pegang mic*  
Kise : Apa-apaan lu daki?! Ngerusak acara aja! Turun sana! Kroket itu nama radionya! Dan ntu bukan kerupuk, faham ente? *mendadak aneh*  
Aomine : gua sangka kerupuk, betewe, lu punya kerupuk? *ngupil*  
Kise : ga! Turun!

*Kise tendang aomine*  
*Aomine nyungsruk dilumpur*  
*Akashi ketawa*

Akashi : Yaudah, kaga usah emosi, lanjut buka acaranya gih  
Kise : Gua males, lu ambil gitar gih, gua nyanyi! *emosi*  
Akashi : *elus dada* gua soleha, gua ga boleh gunting tu Ryouta! -batin Akashi sambil ambil gitar-  
Ok, penonton, kali ini saya akan mengiringi lagu yang Ryouta nyanyikan, silahkan Ryouta~  
Kise : OK, ini judulnya 'Perfect Copy', musik ON!(?)

Jreng~!

Kise :  
Perfect Copy, kopi enak seduniaaaaaa  
Enak enak tambah susuuuuu  
Tambah gula diaduk-aduk  
Perfect Copyyyy  
Uwoooohhh~~ Hiyeeaaaahhhhh~~!

Midorima : Oy! Lu kaga bisa nyanyi ya?! *nutup kuping  
Kise : Bacot ah, lu yang kaga bisa nyanyi!  
Akashi : udah lo bedua bacot, lanjut ke sesi tanya jawab!  
Kise : Hai', ok bapa-bapa, ibu-ibu, kakek-kakek, nenek-nenek, cowo-cowo, cewe,cewe, kaka-kaka, ade-ade, kanek-kanek, cowek-cowek,ba...-  
Akashi : Stop! Apaan tuh kanek-kanek ama cowek-cowek?!  
Kise : Kanek ntu campuran Kakek nenek, Cowek juga... Siapa tahu kelaminnya dua  
Akashi : *cengo*

Kise : Ada yang mau tanya?  
Kuroko : saya saya saya  
Kise : silahkan~  
Kuroko : gini, kok anda pintar banget ngopi ya?  
Kise : gini ceritanya... Jaman dulu... Ada dua anak namanya bima dan blablabla

-Tengah malam-

~ngiiinggggg~  
#plok  
*aomine tepok nyamuk*  
Aomine : bisa ga lu diam Kise? Lu Cerita apaan sih?!  
Takao : Gulali~~ Beli satu gratis 1~ sebodo ama DJ gaje ntu, beli gulali gue aja nyok! *tebar gula

*warga brb jajan*

Akashi : loh? Warga kemana?  
Kise : makan *makan gulali*  
CKRESH! -akashi motong rambut Kise-  
Kise : Omaygot, apaan lu?!  
Akashi : *tepok bibir Kise* KALAU WARGA NGGA MAU KEMBALI, GUA GUNTING BIBIR LU PADA, BIAR GA BISA MAKAN!

*warga kembali ke tempat semula*

Akashi : pertanyaan selanjutnya!?  
Riko : gua!  
Akashi : ya? Wanita berdaster, silahkan!  
Alex : ngomong-ngomong siapa? Gua juga pake daster loh...  
Akashi : lu ngerasa wanita ngga?  
Alex : ngga, gua bapak-bapak *nyengir*  
Akashi : yaudah disebelah lu  
Riko : ini acara musik rock kan?  
Kise : Rock apaan? Disini musik pop mbaakkk  
Riko : yaudah, gua pegi(?) dah, gua kirain musik rock, gua udah make daster pula, jaga-jaga siapa tau gua bisa angkat kaki kan jogetan rock, ternyata ngga, yaudah bubar semua~~~

*warga ikut pergi*

Kise : Loh? Kok?  
Akashi : INI GARA-GARA LU BAKA! *GUNTING KISE*  
Kise : Iieeeeeeeeee T.T

Momoi : begitulah, acara berlangsung tragis, saya Momoi melaporkan dari tempat kejadian

TAP!

*radio mati*

* * *

yap, author bikin FF nista ini ga pakai skenario loh, jadi kacau XD  
Intinya RnR yaaaaa

no flames, flame = mati *angkat gunting akashi XD


	2. Chapter 2

Radio Kroket ( 474 ,1 fm)

Malam minggu yang mendung, sepertinya cocok untuk dua DJ ngga jelas kita kali ini, eh, satu...  
Kenapa satu?  
Karena kali ini, Akashi siaran sendirian berhubung Kise ngambek dan ngga mau siaran akibat tabokan Akashi minggu lalu...  
Apalagi hari ini ada pertandingan basket antara tim Kaijou dengan tim dari sekolah lain, maka sendirianlah Akashi, eh tapi ada Momoi kok produser imut-imutnya XD  
READY  
3  
2  
1  
START!

Akashi : Hai pendengaaarr~~~ *kedip maut plus tebar cium basah*, tolong abaikan author diatas ya, sebenernya Kise ngga ngambek kok, marah doang ahahahaha *elus gunting*  
Eh, kalau gitu saya buka acaranya aja deh  
Selamat malam para pendengar, kembali lagi saya, DJ Akashi yang imut-imut dan suka main gunting ini dalam siaran radio orang broken home, Radio KROKET, mmuuacchh *tebar cium*

_*backsound : Aomine Daiki-Unstoppable*_

Akashi : akh, apaan ini lagu? Kok terputar sendiri ya?  
*akashi matiin lagu*

_*backsound : Aomine Daiki-Unstoppable*_

Akashi : *darah tinggi* WTF! *lempar gunting ke speaker*

KRING~KRING~

Akashi : Halo, dengan radio KROKET bersama DJ Imut Akashi~  
Kise : Ya, halo juga, bersama cowo tinggi dan keren DJ Kise disini~  
Akashi : Oh Kise, siapa ya?  
Kise : Berenti main-main Akashicchi! Btw, gua rindu lu Akashicchi, kita kan udah lama ngga jumpa  
Akashi : Kita baru ketemu tadi pagi,oon -"

Kise : Oh ya, Akashicchi, tadi gua beli peci baru loh, ini, bagus kan? *tempelin peci ke telepon*  
Akashi : mana?  
Kise : Ini *jejelin peci ke telepon*  
Akashi : Gue ga bisa liat!  
Kise : Lu katarak Akashicchi, ini nih nih nih! *emosi sambil maksain peci nyium telepon*  
Akashi : udahlah, betewe, udah dulu ya, radio kita belum siaran nih! *nutup telepon*

Akashi : OK pemirsa, karena hari ini malam minggu yang sunyi, maka DJ Akashi yang imut-imut ini bakalan buat kuis, kuisnya, kalau nelpon ke nomor telepon radio ini terus bisa luluhin hati saya, bakalan saya perbolehin nanya satu pertanyaan pribadi saya, setuju? Setuju dong *jawab pertanyaan sendiri*

Ok, kita mulai aja yaaa

*akashi nunggu telepon*

KRING!

Akashi : Halo~ Radio KROKET disini, dengan siapa dimana?  
Aomine : Halo, dengan Aomine di jamban, Akashi, lo ganteng banget deh, tubuh lo sixpack, keringatmu mengalihkan duniaku *frontal*  
Akashi : Lu homo ya? *pucat*  
Aomine : Kan lo bilang yang bisa hamilin, eh, luluhin hati lo ntar bisa kasih pertanyaan spesial, gimana sih?  
Akashi : oh iya, lanjutkan coba, gue denger!  
Aomine : Akashi, lo ganteng deh, rambut merahmu yang tertiup angin terlihat lembut, dadamu yang bidang membuatku ingin tidur disana, wajahmu yang mulus membuatku ingin mengelap dakiku di mukamu, bibirm-

CKREK!

*telepon retak*

Akashi : OK, penelepon berikut!

KRING!

Akashi : HALO! Akashi disini!  
Riko : Dimana?  
Akashi : Disini  
Riko : Dimana?  
Akashi : Studio,o'on! *ganyante*  
Riko : Gomeeeennn, Akashi! Guntingmu bagus deh!  
Akashi : OK pendengar! Inilah pemenang kita pada hari ini, silahkan pertanyaan spesialnya~ *bergunting-gunting*  
Riko : Kuroko bisa hamil ya?  
Akashi : Ngga lah! Kalau dia hamil gua pasti udah punya banyak anak ama dia!  
Riko : Ohh, kalau gitu ngga hamil yaa  
Akashi : Emang kenapa?  
Riko : Kuroko di rape aomine!

SIIIINGGG!

Momoi : Pemirsa, DJ Akashi sepertinya pingsan, kita harus tutup acara hari ini, Momoi melaporkan di tempat *hormat*

PIIIIIIP!

-TBC-

* * *

Huahahaha Gomenne minna, author lanjutin FF alay bin Gaje in, mohon reviewnya yaaaa, no flames!  
Flames = mati!  
*lempar gunting akashi* XD


	3. Chapter 3

Nyahahaha Ohayou Minna~  
Author datang lagi membawa chapter baru dari FF gaje ini  
Kali ini, FF ini ada 'sesuatu'nya jadi yang masih anak-anak jangan baca ya #plakk XD  
Ya, intinya ngga sampai rated M lah XD  
RnRnya minna :'3

* * *

Radio Kroket Chap 3 ( 474 ,1 fm)

Hujan, siaran kali ini merupakan siaran terberat yang pernah dilakukan duo Akise ini, sebenernya mereka memang baru siaran tiga kali sih *author ditimpuk*, maklum, studio siaran kali ini memang jelek, entah kenapa, studio ini atapnya malahan bocor, meninggalkan dua DJ kuning merah kita kedinginan dan kebasahan

READY~

3

2

1

GO

Kise : Annyeong haseo minna~~  
Akashi : Apa? Keseleo?! *korek-korek kuping*  
Kise : Bukan, itu bahasa kore-CCHIM! *mendadak bersin*  
Akashi : Makanya, gua bilang tadi ngga usah datang, lu maksain diri *kasih tisu*  
Kise : -SROOTT- Kan gua anak rajin, sholeh, pandai, rajin menabung lagi~ :*  
Akashi : Buka acaranya noh

Kise : OK,selamat malam pemirsah, kembali lagi bersama kami dua DJ ganteng, tapi gantengan gua daripada makhluk darah disamping gua ini *akashi deathglare*, engghh, eto... Dengan gue Kise Ryouta yang unyu-unyu kaya penyu dan ganteng serta disenangi gadi- *Akashi gampar Kise*  
Akashi : dan saya Akashi pecinta gunting yang ngga pernah merinding kalau lagi bunting(?) *abaikan*  
Kise : Tentunya masih di acara kita RADIO KROKET KUROKO NO BASKET, sampaikan salam basah anda untuk orang yang anda basahi(?) *tebar cipok maut*

*tiba-tiba ada orang ngetuk studio*  
Someone : Hai~ spada, siapa di dalam? Apakah ada orang di dalam? *gedor pintu*

Kise : Ngga ada orang di dalam  
Someone : Trus lu siapa?  
Akashi : Gue akashi, dia Kise, lu?  
Someone : Gue Aomine! *masuk ke studio*  
Akashi : HAH?! *shock tujuh turunan*, Lu yang menghamili Kuroko, LU! Lu tega amat, Kuroko ntu kekasih sehidup semati gua, pacar gua, gitu-gitu gua sudah punya lima anak kucing(?) sama dia, kenapa LU RAPE DIA?! *histeris*  
Kise : Kurokocchi itu pacar gua nong(?), seenaknya amat sih lo, dasar Akucing, Daki!  
Aomine : Apa?! Justru Kuroko yang minta gue rape dia o'on, gimana ngga, dia nyuruh gua angkatin bajunya trus *sensor*  
Kise & Akashi : HAH?!  
Akashi : emang Kuroko bilang apa?  
Aomine : Kuroko bilang gini "Aomine-kun, kan lagi hujan nih, kakiku keseleo, tolong angkatin bajuku ya...  
Akashi & Kise : MAKSUDNYA ANGKATIN JEMURANNYA, AHO! *tendang Aomine keluar studio*  
Kise : Ngomong-ngomong, kok lu bisa datang ke sini sih Ahominecchi? Manaa tiap kita siaran lu ada lagi, yang lain kan mau muncul juga... :/  
Aomine : Itu karena, hari ini gue bintang tamunya, Kisetan -"  
Akashi : Tapi kan lu ada tiap kita siaran lu ada  
Aomine : Gue kan eksis dan populer-  
Kise : Dikalangan ibu-ibu dan nenek-nenek *bicara pelan*  
Aomine : -dikalangan ibu-ibu dan nenek-nenek, HEH?! *shock*  
Akashi : Ehem, kalau begitu kita mulai aja sesi pertanyaannya...  
Yang pertama, tolong jelasin kenapa kulitmu bisa gelap gitu?  
Aomine : Yaiyalah,, gue sering jemuran di pantai pakai krim lada(?), emang napa? Sexy yah? *kedip ngga jelas*  
Akashi : *bengong*  
Kise : Kedua, lu apain Kurokocchi?  
Aomine : asdfghjkl  
Akashi & Kise : ? :O  
Aomine : hanya orang beriman yang tau...  
Akashi : ...  
Aomine : ...  
Kise : udahlah, gue malas siaran kalau ada Dakicchi, ok pemirsa, saya Kise Ryouta, cowo ter-cool sejauh timur dari barat, menutup acara kita pada hari ini

BRET!

*matiin kamera*

-To Be Continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Hehehe, admin balik lagi ngebawa FF KuroBas yang gaje bin abal ini XD  
Untuk reviewnya, author ngga bisa balas, tapi author sangat berterima kasih atas reviewnya :') *lap ingus, peper ke Akashi* (Akashi : sialan lu thor, DJ imut gini lu peperin ingus*

Happy reading minna~

* * *

Radio Kroket (474,1 fm)

Dimalam minggu ini,dua DJ imut bin sensasional berhasil mendaratkan pantat mereka dengan mulus di kursi panas Radio Kroket, kenapa?  
Karena kabarnya kursi itu panas karena digunakan untuk memanggang sate tempo hari *plokploklok*

Ready~

3

2

1

GO~

Kise : Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam pemirsa yang unyu-unyu kaya penyu dan imut-imut serta amit-amit, kembali lagi dengan saya DJKise, yang imut-imut tapi ngga amit dan unyu-unyu tapi bukan penyu :3

Akashi : Dan saya, DJ Akashi yang rambutnya merah karena sering diperah karena rambutnya terlalu merah(?)

Kise : perkenalan macam apa itu? -_-

Akashi : Udah diam, cerewet amat sih, gue gunting baru tau rasa lu, lu tau kan si 'Akise Aru' dari anime Mirai Nikki yang kita nonton tengah malam kemarin? Ntar lu jadi begitu juga, mau?! *deathglare*

Kise : *diam*

AkaKise : Masih di acara kebanggaan kita, RADIO KROKET KUROKO NO BASKET, Muaaacchhh *Akashi tebar kissu* salam basah untuk orang yang ada di depan anda *tebar love-love*

Akashi : Syukurlah, hari ini kita dipertemukan Kise, didalam ikatan bahtera rumah tangga yang suci :3

Kise : Sori, Akashi, gue udah jadi milik Kuroko, kalau bukan Kurokocchi minimal Aominecchi lah, tapi kalau Aominecchi ngga mau, sama Midorimacchi juga boleh, tapi Kasamatsu senpai juga kayanya fansku deh-ssu, akkkhhh, aku terkenal ya-ssu? :3

Akashi : OK pendengar, abaikan saja kata-kata atau kalimat dari Kise Ryouta yang masuk ke dalam kuping anda, maklum dia narsisnya minta ampun, aduuuhh, sok imut lagi, padahal amit-amit

Kise : Gomen, gomen, udahlah aku memang imut kok, eh, ngomong-ngomong, kali ini bintang tamu kita siapa?

Akashi : entah, yang jelas bintang tamu kita kali ini cantik-cantik dan seksi-seksi, meskipun lebih seksian kuroko sih, apalagi kalau udah pakai bikini

Pendengar : *pingsan*

Tak lama, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar studio dan masuklah dua orang gadis muda, dan dengan cepat pula Akashi berdiri dan mempersilahkan salah satu dari mereka duduk, sementara Kise hanya duduk anteng di tempatnya, 'biar saja dia mau duduk di lantai apa berdiri' pikirnya.

Kise : selamat malam ladies, tunjukkan diri kalian, eh salah naskah *brb ganti naskah*, tolong perkenalkan diri kalian!

Momoi : hai pendengar~~~ nama saya Momoi Satsuki, saya teman duetnya Syahrini, nama panggung saya Syahritu, eh kok jadi promosi diri sendiri ya? Maklum artis gitu~ :3  
Kise : *narsis amat nih mba-mba ==*

Riko : hai pendengar, nama saya Aida Riko, anak gangster ternama di kota ini, hohoho, salam kenal ya

Akashi : Gangster kok pakai daster sih?

Riko : Loh, kelompok saya namanya 'The Daster Gangster' jadi semuanya WAJIB pakai daster, mana stabilo? *ubek-ubek tas* nih, stabilo, tolong garis bawahi kata WAJIB, garis bawahi! *lempar stabilo ke Akashi*

Momoi : ehh, kita ngga dikasih pertanyaan nih? Soalnya saya masih ada acara, bentar lagi Syahrini mau manggung lho, aduh kembaran saya yang satu itu ngga mau nunggu juga, ckckckck *geleng-geleng ga jelas*

Kise : Yaudah, yaudah

Akashi : dengar baik-baik ya

Gunting warna apa yang sering digunakan Akashi?

Celana dalam merk apa dan warna apa yang sering digunakan Hyuuga Junpei ?

Berapa ukuran dada Kurokocchi?

Momoi : harus dijawab?

Kise : Ya iya dong, masa ya iya lah == *kebalik*

Riko : Yaudah, kita jawab

_Menurut gue sih Akashi suka pakai gunting warna pink, kan warnanya unyu-unyu gitu, mirip ama yang pakai, yaah minimal Akashi fans gue lah, makanya dia makai gunting yang warnanya sama kaya rambut gue, tapi sebenarnya kalau Akashi dibilang unyu-unyu sih ngga cocok juga, mau dibilang penyu juga ngga cocok, cocoknya jadi kucing, habis matanya mirip kucing sih, bagusnya lagi kalau matanya kuning semua(?) *ini momoi yang jawab* *Akashi ngasah gunting* _

_Yaaah, ga tau juga sih, tapi kemarin malam gue sempet liat dia makai yang merknya crocodile, warna pink gambar love-love, sorry, gue ngga tahu yang lebih jelasnya soalnya gue Cuma tau ukurannya *ini Riko yang jawab* (Kise : O_O ngapai lu ama Hyuuga kemarin malam? | Riko : kepo amat sih lu, Kurapan Egois, PO-nya gue ga tau XD) _

_Ukuran dada Kurokocchi? Ngga tau, kemarin kan dia habis masukin plastic ke dadanya, plastic itu loh yang warnanya hitam yang buat naruh sayur _

Kise : *lambai-lambai ke kamera*

Akashi : Ini bukan film 'Sudah Dunia Lain' Kise, ngapain lu gitu?

Kise : Oh bukan ya? *linglung*

Akashi : sudahlah, kita tutup acara pada hari ini, Momoi, Riko, silahkan pulang

Momoi, Riko : Loh?! Kita diusir? *Momoi dan Riko diseret Akashi*

BRAK! *Akashi banting pintu*

Dan acara hari ini ditutup dengan pintu, eh, maksudnya ditutup dengan lagu dari Kuroko Tetsuya dengan 'Kau Cahaya, Aku Bayangan, Kau Gelap, Aku Terang (_Kimi ga hikari de aru tameni_)" (lagu apa-apaan ini?)  
Selamat malam dan sampai jumpa

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

Ohayou minna, author balik membawa 'Radio Kroket Chapter 5, berdasarkan request Hyorikazu-san, maka bintang tamunya *piiiip* XD

* * *

Radio KROKET

Hari ini merupakan hari berbahagia bagi DJ Kise dan DJ Akashi, kenapa?

Tentu saja karena mereka kedatangan tamu spesial dan sangat bercahaya bling-bling bagaikan beling(?)

mari kita saksikan

READY

3

2

1

GO~!

Kise : OHAYOU MINNA~~~ mmuaaahh *tebar kissu* hari ini merupakan hari tebahagia sedunia, mari kita rayakan dengan ciuman *nyium kamera*

Akashi : Ohayou minna *wajah blushing*, karena hari ini hari bahagia, makanya saya juga akan kasih hadiah, nih! *tebar bulu ketek Aomine* XD

Kise : Oi, Akashicchi, buka acaranya boleh sekarang ya? :3

Akashi : Bukan, tahun depan, ya jelas sekarang lah, tamu kesayangan kita menunggu niih~~ *masih tebar bulu ketek*

Kise : OK minna, kembali lagi dengan saya, Ryouta Kise, DJ paling seksi yang mukanya kaya syahrini yang selalu pakai bikini :3 :* *tebar cium*

Akashi : Dan saya, DJ Akashi, DJ paling pintar, baik, rajin menabung dan sering ngebantu nenek-nenek nyebrang jalan :D

Kise & Akashi : Kembali lagi dengan acara kesayangan kita para pecinta DJ Imut nan Unyu di radio Kroket~ titip bulu ketek untuk orang disamping anda

*tiba-tiba ada yang nelpon*

Mrs. X : Moshi-Moshi, disini Mochi, dengan siapa dimana?

Kise : Anda siapa ya? -_-"

Mrs. X : Saya? Saya salah satu orang yang termasuk dalam grup P-16, Grup macho yang dibangun tahun 45

Kise : P-16? Grup apaan itu? Gue ngga pernah denger ada grup gituan deh

Mrs. X : Ba~ka! P-16 itu tuh Grup 'Pergi Pagi Pulang Petang Pala Pusing Perut Perih Punggung Pegal Pantat Panas Penghasilan Pas-Pasan Pula'

Kise : *melongo*

Mrs. X : Spada?

Kise : Maaf, disini tidak menerima anak terlantar(?) dan pantatnya panas

Mrs. X : Eh, saya cuma mau nanya kok

Kise : Apaan? *mulai malas*

Mrs. X : Kok banyak bulu ketek sih? -"

Kise : Tema kita hari ini bulu ketek, emang kenapa? Mbak mau pesan? Disini ada bulu ketek yang warnanya ijo, biru, ungu, coklat, *ngoceh panjang lebar*

Mrs. X : Oh, gapapa nanya aja

Kise : Sialan, siapa sih lu?

Mrs. X : ... Alex

Kise : *nutup telpon* -"

Akashi : OK, kembali ke acara, hari ini merupakan hari bahagia bagi kami, DJ keren dan macho, dan oleh sebab itu, maka kami melarang anda untuk bicara hal yang iya-iya *seringai seksi ala so'imah*

Kise : Eh? Kok bintang tamunya lama ya?

Akashi : biar gue telepon *gaya cool*

_tuuuttt... tuuuttt... tuuut_

_maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang dianiaya, silahkan berdoa agar dia tenang di sisi yang Maha Kuasa *operator*_

Akashi : Omaigot, TETSUYA! Tetsuya mati!

Kise : APAA? Kok bisa my darling honey sweety Koit?

Akashi : Huweeee *nangis*

TOK TOK TOK!

Kise : *Buka pintu*

Akashi : Siapa?

*Kuroko muncul*

Kise : Astaga, setan!

Akashi : Yaoloh, Yaoloh, mana air? Mana Kise? *panik salah jadi*

Kuroko : Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, saya bukan hantu *muka datar*

Kise : Loh? Kok nama gue belakangan?

Kuroko : Maaf, sengaja *nyengir bebek*

Akashi : Kok lama sih beb?

Kuroko : Sori, tadi saya nyari celana dalam saya, tiba-tiba hilang gitu. . . Jadi saya cari dulu

Kise : Kyaaa~~ pinjam celana dalamku boleh kok *cipok Kuroko*

Akashi : Kuroko milik gue *Jambak Kise*

Kise : Kurokocchi ish main *Tendang Akashi*

*AkaKise sibuk jambak-jambakan*

*Kuroko ngeliat bulu-bulu ketek*

PRANG! BRUK! BRAK! MEONG(?)~

Akashi : OKOK, Kuroko kita bagi dua dah

Kise : Gue atas lu bawah

Kuroko : *menghilang*

Akashi : Loh? Mana Kuroko?

Kise : KUROKOCCCHHHIIII!?

*tiba-tiba bunyi telepon*

_Bagaimana, caranya untuk  
memundurkan, majunya gigiku  
kusadari, gigiku tonggos  
kutak seperti, yang kau inginkan~ *np : D'masiv - Tonggos ini membunuhku (Cinta ini membunuhku)*_

Kuroko : Maaf Kise-kun, Akashi-kun, saya kebelet eek(?), lagi ngeden nih, bye *tut tut tut tut*

Kise : haaahhh, terlambat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Takao udah hamil, terpaksa kita tutup acara hari ini

Akashi : saya Akashi, melaporkan di tempat

Kise : Sebagai lagu penutup, mari kita dengarkan lagu berikut

*Syahrini-Harus kau pilih aku (Jangan memilih aku)*

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayou minna-chan T^T  
Huaaa author kehabisan ide :'(  
Tapi author tetep post deh untuk kebahagiaan(?) minna-chan sekalian :3  
Kise : Bacot lu thor  
huaa Ki-chan jahat :'( #plakk  
Yaudah, selamat membaca minna

* * *

READY

3

2

1

GO~ !

Kise : Ehehehehe *nyengir-nyengir sendiri*

Midorima : Kenapa lu nyengir-nyengir sendiri, nanodayo? Kesambet, nanodayo? *sambil ngelap boneka kodok terbarunya*

Kise : Ga apa-apa sih Midorimacchi, senang aja Akashicchi ngga nge-DJ hari ini, muehehehe *ketawa ala mak lampir*

Midorima : Benda keberuntungan Gemini untuk hari ini kain pel, nanodayo... *jejelin kain pel ke mulut Kise*. Ohayou minna-san *benerin kacamata* hari ini adalah hari spesial sebenernya bukan hari kemarin, maklum anak muda yang dimabuk asmara pake ngejar-ngejar Kuroko, cinta itu ngga ada gunanya,nanodayo, ngapain ngejar-ngejar cinta, mending ngejar Takao, nanodayo.

Kise : mmmhh huek huek *muntah*. Itu sama aja, Midorimacchi -"

Midorima : ... dan oleh sebab itu maka penjajahan di atas dunia harus dihapuskan karena tida- eh? *bolak-balik kertas teks*. Gomen minna, salah naskah *nyengir kuda*. Dan oleh sebab itu maka hari ini merupakan hari spesial karena para penelepon boleh bertanya semua yang ingin ditanyakan pada kami...

Kise : Yaaa~~ dan ini hanya ada di Radio Kroket, 474,1 FM mmmuaacchhh *tebar kissu beserta kuahnya*

Midorima : ... Kami membatasi 20 pertanyaan per-orang...

_KRING~ KRIING!_

Midorima : Moshi-moshi? Dengan siapa dimana dan sedang apa?

Momoi : Momoi disini dan sedang make up-an, tadi barusan mandiin Dai-chan

*backsound : apa-apaan lu momoi? Memalukan! *muka bersemut(?)*| gapapa Dai-chyaaannn *sok imut*

Midorima : ehem ehem uhuk huekk, gomen, pertanyaannya?

Momoi : oh ya, aku kasih lima pertanyaan buat Midorin ya?

1. Kalau habis mandi, Midorin suka pakai apaan sih, kok wangi?

2. Kok rambut dan mata Midorin warnanya hijau?

3. Sebenarnya Midorin kenapa selalu ngejar Takao-kun?

4. Apa pendapat Midorin kepada Dai-chan?

5. Pairing alternatif selain MidoTaka apa?

Gomenne Midorin kalau bahasanya acak-acakan, habis hatiku udah diacak-acak Dai-cha- *PLOK* #telepon ditutup

Midorima : Maaf atas gangguannya pemirsa, maklum, baru keluar dari kebun binatang(?) *ngawur*

Jawabannya nih :

1. Saya pakai bedak Good Day, kan promosinya gini... "Bedak Good Day, punya banyak rasa untuk ketekmu" nanodayo.

2. Mak gue dulunya suka makan lumut, bawaannya lumut mulu, trus waktu kecil gue pernah di jorokin ke lubang lumut *emang ada?*, tapi gue bersyukur sih, habis gue jadi tambah ganteng, kaya Syahrini *salah gaul*

3. Ohh,, Takao... Itu karena waktu pertama gue masuk Shuutoku, gue ketemu ama dia duluan dan ternyata pantat Takao besar banget kaya bebek, tipe gue tuh, nanodayo ;)

4. Aomine, mesum, menjijikkan. Kemarin dia make sisir gue buat nyisir bulu keteknya, udah gitu makai handuk gue buat lap mukanya, mesum,nanodayoooo! *apa mesumnya coba? -"*

5. Etooo,, MidoKise juga boleh *backsound : APAAA?! *kise nyemburin kuah* t-tapi bukan berarti aku suka K-Kise, B-b-baka! / *getok kamera(?)*

Yosshh, cape juga *lap keringat*, ngomong-ngomong, penelepon selanjutnya ditunggu...

-20 menit kemudian-

_KRINGGG~!_

Kise : Ohayou! *berapi-api*

Kasamatsu : Ohayou, yang, yang digoyang digoyang yaaannggg *joget* eh, maksudnya Kise sayang

Kise : *sweatdrop* Kasamatsu senpai, diriku telah memiliki Kuroko, malaikat yang turun dari surga setelah diriku memakai axe(?), malaikat pun menubruk dirimu *iklan ngasal*

Kasamatsu : Eh... lima pertanyaan untukmu ne, Kisay~~ *nada melambai*

Kise : Ha'i~ Ha'i~

Kasamatsu : nih...

1. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangku? :3

2. Apa sih bagusnya Kuroko? :

3. Sebutkan satu iklan yang kamu sukai ne? *kehabisan pertanyaan*

4. Besok kencan mau ngga?

5. Udahan ya?

Kise : itu aja? Yaudah daaahh senpaiiii *banting telepon*

nih jawaban gue, Kise si unyu-unyu temannya penyu

1. Senpai tuh sering goyang gergaji di gym sambil meluk pelatih yang ada di gym, mengerikan. Tapi senpai sixpack sih, mungkin habis masukin roti tawar ke perutnya kali ya?

2. Kurokocchi tuh bagaikan malaikat yang ada di iklan axe, sayangnya Kurokocchi tak berdada(?). Tapi gampang, silikon ga mahal kok *Kuroko menggila dirumah*

3. Iklan mintz! Gini : Ini mintz, Ini Kurokocchi, daripada gigit mintz, mending gigit Kurokocchi-ssuuuuu~~~! *mimisan*

4. Kurokocchi~~ makasih udah ajak aku kencan-ssuuuu! :3 *mimpi*

5. Masa udahan sih? Yaudah deh

Midorima : tutup aja dah sesi pertanyaannya, ngomong-ngomong, minggu depan aja lanjutinnya, author kehabisan ide tuh *nunjuk author yang pundung dipojokan*

Kise : loh? Yaudah-ssu... *kecewa-ssu~!*

Midorima : sebagai gantinya, gimana kalau reader yang bikin pertanyaan? Buat kami~, batasnya sampai minggu depan ya? Terserah pertanyaannya apaan kok, nanodayo.

Kise : yaudah-ssu! Sampai jumpa minna! Sebagai gantinya ada lagu penutup dari saya, Shalala MOVE ON!

K.I.S.E Shala MOVE ON!

Kasihan gue, shalala move on move on(?)

Iman ga kuat liat Kurokocchi~

mimisan mulu kalau liat Kurokocchi

Tapi gapapa asal liat Kurokocchi

Kurokocchi I LAP YOU!

*Kise menggalau*  
Kuroko : Gue ga perlu di lap Kise-kun, gue udah bersih… -_-

* * *

Akhirnya part FF Gaje bin ancur ini selese -_-  
pertanyaannya ditunggu ya, minna-san  
RnR :D


	7. Chapter 7

Ohayou minna-chan .  
waahh ga nyangka yang ngasih pertanyaan banyak pakai SEKALI T^T  
Tangan author pegal nih  
Oh, happy reading minna~!

* * *

READY

3

2

1

GO~

Midorima : Ohayou minna, rupanya kalian nitip banyak pertanyaan ya? Wah kami bakal cape nih, ngomong-ngomong, kalian pasti seneng kan, ngeliat kami member Kiseki no Sedai ngeDJ bareng? Iya lah, kami kan ganteng-ganteng meskipun gantengan gue :p

Akashi : *bantai Midorima* apa-apaan lu? kePDan amat sih, merusak acara tau ngga? Lu semua pada tau kalau gue yang kegantenga- eh maksudnya ganteng disini

Kise : Loh? Ngga bisa dong~! Gue model disini, M-O-D-E-L, otomatis gue yang ganteng doooonggg

Aomine : Gue yang terganteng disini, ingat, yang bisa mengalahkan kegantenganku hanya aku seorang…. *ngaca di cermin*

Murasakibara : Momogi kali ini rasanya asin . *ga nyambung*

Kuroko : Sudahlah minna, daripada bertengkar, bagaimana kalau acara ini kita buka saja?

Akashi : Oh ya, Ohayou minna~! Kembali lagi dengan kami Kiseki no Sedai di acara radio terfavorit orang unyu saudaranya penyu "RADIO KROKET (KuROko no basKET) 474,1 fm dengan saya Akashi temannya pelaut yang suka makan kuda laut(?) dan teman-teman saya *baca : budak* DJKise, Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, dan Tetsuya…  
Salam kissu untuk pemulung yang ada di samping anda ;)

Kise : Akashicchi, kita mau jawab pertanyaan langsung atau apaan nih? Wah gue haus, KUROKOCCHI DIRIKU HAUS~ haus akan dirimu~

Aomine : Ish, jijik banget gue liat lo Kise *lirik Kuroko*

Kuroko : *diam* apa?

Studio hening seketika

Midorima : Kita saksiin iklan dulu deh…

Waktunya bermain ke dunia air, apa aja yang bisa dibuat dari air ajaib Teppei ya? Apakah boxer member

Kiseki no Sedai yang hilang? Wah menarik banget ya? Mari kita lihat petualangan Teppei, feat Rudi

Tabuti di Water Zone hanya di BakaTV~!

Akashi : Iklan apaan nih? Nista senista-nistanya =_=

Kiseki no Sedai : _dia sendiri ga sadar kalau dirinya nista _*lirik Akashi*

Murasakibara : Kita jawab pertanyaan aja deh, bosan gue *ngunyah(?) lollipop*

Midorima : Pertanyaan dari….. Kazuki NightNatsu-san, dia ngirimnya gini :

_Buat Kuroko: pilih siapa diantara anak GoM yang tergila-gila padamu?_

_(harus Akashi, kalo gak tar yg dipilih kena gunting terbang)_

_Buat Akashi: milih gunting aph Kuroko?_

_(jangan dilema loh)_

Kuroko : OK, itu pertanyaannya, akan saya jawab…. *pasang muka tembok*  
saya pilih semuanya deh *rakus nih*, kata Abang Hyuuga, milih-milih itu ga baik, yaudah aku ambil aja semuanya :3 *tiba-tiba pasang muka kawaii*

Akashi : Kalau jawaban untuk pertanyaan buat saya….. *mikir keras*  
Wah susah tuh mbak(?) Natsu, kalau saya milih Tetsuya, ntar saya kehilangan gunting, ga bisa ani dan aya teman *baca : budak* saya lagi, kalau saya milih gunting, ntar Tetsuya diambil Kise, huahuahuahua *gegulingan di lantai sambil nangis kejer*  
_Kau buatku dilemma, oh Natsu-chaaan  
Teganya, teganya, teganya, teganya dirimu padaku :'(  
_*nyanyi random*

Kise : *shock* Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~~~(?), Akashicchi kawaii desu neeee,, *lari buat meluk Akashi*

Akashi : *brb ambil gunting* *Kise gajadi meluk Akashi*

Midorima : Oke, oke *ngangguk-ngangguk*, pertanyaan selanjutnya dari Ai Hakawa-chan

_Akashi kok matanya bisa beda2 gitu sih?_

_Akashi kok gnteng unyu banget?_

_Terus Akashi kok suka banget sama gunting? tukang cukur ya? #ditendang_

Aomine : Ih ini mah fans beratnya Akashi, seberat barbel 1000 ton yang didudukin gajah betina dari pulau komodo(?) *ngawur*

Akashi : Diem lu Daiki, nih jawabannya Ai-chan yang cantik *merayu* *tebar kissu beserta moe-moe(?)*  
1. _Akashi kok matanya bisa beda2 gitu sih?  
_Itu karena mata gue pernah ketumpahan madu, sialan tuh madu, setelah gue kesakitan, gue nyuci(?) mata gue di air baskom tuh, gue ga sadar kalau tuh air udah gue tumpahin pewarna tekstil kuning, yang rencananya mau gue pakai buat warnain bokser Haizaki, malahan mata gue yang kewarna :'( *mengenang masa lalu sambil berlinang air mata*  
_2. Akashi kok gnteng unyu banget?_  
Gue ganteng? Oh makasih beb, emang gue ganteng *kibas rambut ala model* *nyipok(?) Ai-chan* tapi gue kok ngerasa aneh ya dibilang unyu?  
ngomong-ngomong, gue unyu karna sering makan kuda laut lho, mau coba? *sodorin kuda laut mentah*  
3. _Terus Akashi kok suka banget sama gunting? tukang cukur ya? #ditendang  
_Enak ajah orang ganteng gini tukang cukur, gue suka gunting tuh gini ceritanya :  
_Dimalam yang sesunyi itu~ aku sendiri, tiada yang menemani  
Akhirnya kini kusadari, hanya gunting lah, yang menemani aku~ *nyanyi*  
Terus pas waktu itu gue megang gunting, gue merasakan getaran gempa bu- eh maksudnya getaran cinta yang amat sangat, disanalah gue pengen terus bersama gunting-san(?) dan menjaganya hingga akhir waktu, gue juga berencana membuat pairing alternatif AkaGunting, selain AkaKuro tentunya, walaupun gue sadar kalau gitu gunting gue bakal dilemma tujuh turunan *evil laugh*  
_Gitu ceritanya~ :3  
Pertanyaan berikut dari… Bola orange-san, namanya aneh loh :3 *ditabok*  
SIAPA YANG NABOK GUE?

#hening

Akashi : Lanjut, nih pertanyaannya :  
_Pertanyaan buat kurokochi (ketularan kise)  
1. Kalo di suruh milih diantara akashi, kise, midorima, aomine, murashakibara, n kagami. Yang mana yang bakal kamu ajak kencan ?  
2. Kenapa kamu pendek? #Jleb. Padahal kamu suka minum MILKshake vanilla.  
3. Kapan terakhir kali kamu ngompol, n btw karena kamu sahabatnnya kagami tau ngak kapan terakhir kali kagami ngompol?  
Pertanyaan buat kise yang unyu-nyu kaya penyu.  
4. Apa yang bakal kamu lakuin kalo kuroko udah nikah ama anggota GOM yang lain atau malah kagami. (Atau malah kuroko nikah ama nigou?)  
Pertanyaan buat akashi.  
5. Seandainya kamu dapet kesempatan nikah ama kuroko, mau bulan madu di mana? (Kehabisan pertanyaan abaikan pertanyaan ini)_

Kise : Wah hebat, ada juga orang yang ketularan gue, wah gue mau bikin riset nih, sekalian namain penyakitnya "CCHI KUROKOCCHI DISOLDER(?)"  
*hening*  
Loh? Kok pada diem sih? :O *pasang muka baka*

Kuroko : Banyak juga yang memberikan pertanyaan pada saya ya? Baiklah ini jawabannya  
_1. Kalo di suruh milih diantara akashi, kise, midorima, aomine, murashakibara, n kagami. Yang mana yang bakal kamu ajak kencan ?  
_Nigou :3 *ga nyambung*  
_2. Kenapa kamu pendek? #Jleb. Padahal kamu suka minum MILKshake vanilla.  
_Biar pendek tapi unyu :3  
Ini sudah takdir Tuhan yang tidak bisa kuelakkan, kucoba meraih ketinggian namun aku tak mampu mencapainya, oh Tuhan, aku ingin tinggi seribu meter lagi *salah gaul*  
_3. Kapan terakhir kali kamu ngompol, n btw karena kamu sahabatnnya kagami tau ngak kapan terakhir kali kagami ngompol?  
_Ngompol? Entah saya lupa loh beneran, sumpah, ciyus, miyabi(?) *wah ketahuan*  
Kagami? Oh kemarin, pas Kagami-kun lagi duduk di punggungnya Hyuuga-kun tiba-tiba…

Kise&Aomine : IYUUHH MENGERIKAN!

Murasakibara : Berarti Hyuuga-san pernah diompolin? :O *shock sampai kesedak momogi*

Akashi : Nyahahahaha, kasian tuh si buta dari gua Seirin *ngakak*

Midorima : Kemarin memang bukan hari keberuntungannya, siapa suruh tidak memakai bokser pink seperti yang kuanjurkan…. Bakagami….

Kise : Jawaban untuk pertanyaan buatku…  
_Apa yang bakal kamu lakuin kalo kuroko udah nikah ama anggota GOM yang lain atau malah kagami. (Atau malah kuroko nikah ama nigou?)  
_Kurokocchi nikah ama orang lain selain aku tuh  
Bagaikan ngga makan 1 tahun  
Dikejar Akashi Seijuurou berkepala tiga *Akashi melotot*  
Di rape Aomine sambil dipasangin dada palsu  
Kopi Kise Day, punya banyak rasa untuk Kisemu *salah iklan*  
Ya sakit hati lah sesakit-sakitnya sampai hal yang ada di iklan itu terjadi, hiksu :'(

Akashi : Pertanyaan buat gue kurang banyak kayanya, gue terkenal amat sih? *kambuh PDnya*  
_ Seandainya kamu dapet kesempatan nikah ama kuroko, mau bulan madu di mana? (Kehabisan pertanyaan abaikan pertanyaan ini)  
_Waah, gue bakal liburan ke pulau gunting, gue mau bikin taman gunting, tempat tidur gue ntar seprainya bertemakan gunting, lilin romantic gue harus berbentuk gunting, pas gue malam pertama ama Tetsuya juga dia mesti berkostum gunting  
Akhhh Tetsuyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~ *histeris*

Midorima : Huaaa :'(  
Belum ada satupun pertanyaan uuntuk gue, nanodayo

Murasakibara : Gue juga belum ada Mido-cchin, sabarlah, makanya makan Momogi banyak-banyak

Midorima : Ngga ada hubungannya tau

Aomine : Gue juga belum ada, sedih, kecewa *minum kopi Kise day*

Kise : Aominecchi fansku ya?

Aomine : B-b-baka, mana mungkin *blushing*

Akashi : Aomine tsundere ternyata =_=  
Pertanyaan selanjutnya~!  
Ini yang terakhir, yang lainnya ntar di chapter yang berikutnya deh, kasian Author-san tangannya pegal sampai Ryouta harus ngurutin dia semingguan…

Pertanyaannya :  
_buat Murasakibara: kan anda suka makan snack, lah, pernah makan bungkusnya juga nggak? baik sengaja maupun nggak sengaja.. *dihajar*  
buat Kise: cuma mau tau.. kenapa sih segitu terobsesinya sama Kuroko? dan apa pendapatmu tentang isu AoKise yang beredar?  
buat Kuroko: bagaimana pendapatmu tentang GoM dan kagami? (dirinci satu2 mulai dari Akashi, Kise, dll)  
buat Momoi: pernah duet masak sama Riko? XD *oke, yang satu ini horror ya  
buat Aomine: *todong Kuroko(?)* pilih Kise, atau Kuroko?  
Dari Kiria Sanae-san…_

Murasakibara : AKHIRNYA ADA JUGA PERTANYAAN BUAT GUE *nari ubur-ubur*  
_kan anda suka makan snack, lah, pernah makan bungkusnya juga nggak? baik sengaja maupun nggak sengaja.. *dihajar*  
_Pernah sih…. Kok tau? Stalker gue ya? Iya kan? Iya kan? Iya kaaaann? Ngaku ayo  
sebenernya gue nelen bungkus momogi juga karena ngeliat Kagami ga sengaja kissu Mine-cchin sih… ._.  
*semuanya melihat ke Aomine*  
*Aomine pundung*

Kise : _cuma mau tau.. kenapa sih segitu terobsesinya sama Kuroko? dan apa pendapatmu tentang isu AoKise yang beredar?  
_KARENA KUROKOCCHI KEREN-SSU~! WAKTU KISE NGELIAT KUROKOCCHI SIH AWALNYA NGGA SUKA, TAPI LAMA KELAMAAN KISE NGERASA KALAU KUROKOCCHI ITU IMUT-SSU~! KISE PENGEN NGERAPE KUROKOCCHI-SSU~! Garis bawahi tulisan yang di-capslock ya-ssu? Kalau perlu tebelin akai stabile kuning :3 *tiba-tiba jadi autis*  
isu AoKise? Huahuahuahua  
GIMANA INI-SSU?! NTAR KUROKOCCHI SALAH PAHAM-SSU! MATI AKU MATI AKU, AYAHKU TAHU *dangdutan* EH GOMEN, SALAH LAGU-SSU  
TERUS GIMANA DONG-SSU~?! *panik sendiri sampai pertanyaan ga kejawab*

Kuroko : _bagaimana pendapatmu tentang GoM dan kagami? (dirinci satu2 mulai dari Akashi, Kise, dll)  
_APA?! DIRINCI? OMG~! Sanae-san, sepertinya dirimu menambah penderitaan author kita yang imut-imut ini =_=  
Kise : Sebenernya sih Kuroko suka Kise *backsound : Kise : KYAAAA~~~ *tepar* | Akashi : APA?! GUE GA SETUJU!* tapi sebagai sahabat dekat kok *backsound : Kise : *mati suri* | Akashi : YESSSS, MAMPUS LOH KISE *teriak sampai kuahnya keluar juga =_=*  
Aomine : Aomine-kun genit, masa dia pernah masuk ke wc wanita di Teikou dan motret Momoi-san yang lagi… err… *Momoi keluar dari dapur sambil nabokin Aomine*  
Murasakibara : Murasakibara-kun orangnya baik, tinggi, keren tapi tak sekeren diriku :p  
Midorima : Oha-asa lovers, gomen itu aja *Midorima nangis*  
Akashi : Akashi-kun hidoi~! Pernah berencana me-rape diriku :'( *trauma masa lalu*  
Kagami : Kagami-kun…. Sama saja dengan Akashi-kun, saking terkenalnya diriku sampai begini jadinya :'(

Momoi : Ah, ada pertanyaan buatku ya?  
_pernah duet masak sama Riko? XD *oke, yang satu ini horror ya  
_Pernah, terus makanannya kita cekokin ke Akashi-kun ^^ *lari ke dapur*  
*Akashi ngamuk*  
*studio rusuh*

Aomine : _*todong Kuroko(?)* pilih Kise, atau Kuroko?  
_Eh, etto… Kise *Kise melotot* eh bukan Tetsu kok  
Tapi Kise… eh… Tetsu  
Aghhh gue mau dua-duanya~!  
Mai-chan aja deh :3 :9

Midorima : NGGA ADA PERTANYAAN BUAT GUEEE! *nangis kejer*  
*ngamuk sambil lempar barang-barang*  
*studio rusuh*  
*radio mati*  
*acara disudahkan*

Kuroko : *keluar studio*  
SAMPAI KETEMU DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA~!  
PERTANYAAN YANG LAIN CHAPTER DEPAN YA? *teriak pakai toa*

* * *

Fiuh, cape cape, ngetiknya satu setengah jam lho minna TT^TT  
Gomenne, yang lain di chapter depan ya, pertanyaannya  
hehe *nyengir*  
Tenang aja, ga bakal ada pertanyaan yang dilewatkan kok  
Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~!  
*paling besok atau lusa kok ^.~*


End file.
